How to Remember
by Remaerd
Summary: Quinn Fabray, a lonely, divorcee meets a beautiful, kind bookstore employee who she takes an immediate interest in. The more Quinn gets to know Rachel, the more she likes her. The more Rachel gets to know Quinn, the more she forgets. Secrets can only stay hidden for so long.


A/N: Yeah, I need to finish my other stories. I will. This thought just came to me while I was watching a movie and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Let me know what you think

Summary: Quinn Fabray, a lonely, divorcee meets a beautiful, kind bookstore employee who she takes an immediate interest in. The more Quinn gets to know Rachel, the more she likes her. The more Rachel gets to know Quinn, the more she forgets. Secrets can only stay hidden for so long…

* * *

**How to Remember**

_1. Start at the bookstore_

* * *

Knowing that Mr. Fabray was afflicted with heart troubles, great care was taken to break the news of his daughter's divorce.

Judy Fabray broke the news one fine, early winter Sunday evening. Her husband was relaxing in his big comfy chair in the living room with his head thrown back on one of the cushions and a large mug of hot chocolate dangling in his hand.

His first question was, "Why?"

Judy answered in broken sentences; veiled words.

"Just come out with it woman!" Russell yelled.

"Our daughter is… gay." Judy answered slowly. "She is… no longer attracted to… the opposite sex."

Russell did not take the news very well.

At first he was stoic, his face blank, and pale. He arose at great length, eyed Judy with disdain, and penguin-waddled to his office.

Later that night, Judy went to check on her husband. He had locked the door so she used the latchkey hidden under the mat.

Russell Fabray died that night in his office, stricken with a sadness and disappointment his old trembling heart could not bear.

Just thinking about it all made Quinn laugh out loud. Her father was always one for dramatics, and his daughter being gay was undoubtedly the most painful kick to the head he'd ever experienced.

Strangers looked at Quinn with alarm as she passed them by. She couldn't find it in herself to be concerned. She was a free bird; no longer a young trophy wife. She had her life ahead of her. The only temporary obstacle being her father's funeral next week and seeing relatives.

That is why she is currently leisurely exploring the streets of downtown Daytona Beach, Florida, a place she thought she'd never return to. She should've known better though; a person can only avoid their roots for so long.

"So how long you gonna be there?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged, momentarily forgetting that she was on the phone and her friend could not see her. "Just a few weeks," she replied. "Give or take."

"_Damn_. A few weeks dealing with _Fabray's_?" Santana snorted, "Good luck."

"Thanks San." Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile. "Anyways, I gotta go"

"Later."

"Bye."

Quinn ended the call and slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She could see the open square of the downtown area, and marveled at how much Daytona had changed since she was a teenager over ten years ago.

She was still young—thirty is not old, she reminded herself daily—with a fair face that often got compared to the gentle, alluring beauty of the late Grace Kelly. Now Quinn didn't know about that, but she humbly accepted any compliment.

There were patches of black sky scattered here and there through the clouds as nighttime neared, and a light frost covered the streets. It definitely wasn't cold enough for snow boots—it never got that cold in Florida—but it was cold enough for a light jacket and some gloves.

The downtown area was festive, with light holiday music echoing through the air, and open café's tempting her with their treats. A line of palm trees lit up the middle of the street. Each palm tree decorated in colorful flashing tangles of Christmas lights. Christmas lights decorated the windows of each shop Quinn passed, and she couldn't help the smile that swept over her face.

Her hazel eyes darted from shop to shop with mild interest, but nothing quite grabbed her attention. As she turned a corner, a little abstract shop across the street made her eat her thoughts. Unlike the rest of the shops around here, it was not decorated by Christmas ornaments. A neon green sign hung on the dark glass door as well as a bright red neon flashing OPEN sign hung around the golden brass doorknob.

_**Berry's Books**_

_Come take a look!_

It was too corny to pass.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the bookstore for Rachel. She wiped the counters down, mopped the tiles, vacuumed the carpets, and dusted off the bookshelves. After all that, she still found herself sitting on top of the cashier desk and watching the door.

It was getting near seven, closing time, and no more than one person had stopped by today. She tried hard not to think about it, but it did sadden her a little.

A jingling sound made Rachel snap her gaze back up. A blonde walked in, her hair windswept and her cheeks rosy. Rachel jumped up with a beaming smile. A customer, _finally_.

Quinn stepped fully into the store, her eyes slowly shifting around. It was a small bookstore with light blue carpeting beneath the bookshelves and tan tiling near the front of the store. It had a peaceful atmosphere, reminding Quinn of the beach not too far away. Jazz music played in the background and scenic beach shots hung off the lime green walls.

Quinn smiled and scanned the binders of some nearby books. Some looked like they were ready to fall apart at any second. She slid one book out to read the back.

"That's one of my favorites."

Quinn gasped and almost dropped the book.

Rachel smiled apologetically and ducked her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Quinn whispered with a small smile.

Maybe it was those sparkling doe brown eyes, or that gentle smile, but Quinn felt like she was looking love right in the face. Her heart skipped beats, something it hadn't done in _years_.

"I'm Rachel." The young woman looked almost as flabbergasted as Quinn felt as they shook hands. "Berry," she added with an eye-roll. "My father's own this store."

Quinn put on her most charming smile, giving no negative reaction to the plural use of father. "Quinn Fabray, pleased to meet you."

"You too." Rachel paused. It wasn't everyday that models came into her store, so she was a little thrown off course. "So, uh, yeah, take a look around." Rachel gestured lamely at the overstocked bookshelves. "Let me know if you need help finding anything. We'll be closing in about ten minutes, but no rush."

Rachel turned around and started walking back to the cash register.

"Robert Frost!" Quinn blurted out.

Rachel turned around, a confused expression adoring her baby-faced features. "Excuse me?"

"Dammit," Quinn cursed under her breath. She hadn't meant to say that. If this was what it's like to be in love, she's in serious trouble. "Do you like have any Robert Frost stuff?" Definitely not the most eloquent words she's ever spoken, but it's better than gibberish.

Rachel smiled professionally. "I'm sure we do. Follow me please."

And follow her Quinn did.


End file.
